Jay Jay's Christmas Adventure Part 2/Transcript
[Note: It may be helpful to read the transcript for Part 1 first, since this episode continues the storyline of that one. Also, spoken asides are in square brackets] (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of the Christmas tree Snuffy chose during Part 1, fully decked out in ornaments, lights, and the star Jay Jay fetched from the post office in said episode; it is nighttime.) Narrator: 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the airport— (Overview of the airport on the end of this.) —Not a creature was sturring. (Instantly as if to cue something, Jay Jay and Tracy come taxiing out of main hangar, and start roaming around the taxiway in anticipation for something.) Narrator: Except for three little planes who were having the best time of their lives. (Snuffy comes out and roams, too.) Yes, Jay Jay, Tracy and Snuffy were all abuzz with excitement. They were eagerly awaiting the arrival of...Santa Clause. Snuffy: Jay Jay, do you think Santa will like the tree I picked out? Do ya, huh? Jay Jay: I'm sure he will, Snuffy. See how beautiful it looks? (Close-up of the tree on the end of this; a light snow falls around it.) Tracy: (from o.s.) Hey, guys. How do I look? (Back to the trio on the end of this.) I wanna look my best for Santa. Jay Jay: Wow, you look great, Tracy! Snuffy: Yeah, great! (Herky rushes up to them.) Herky: Guys! Guys! Guess what! Jay Jay: Hi, Herky. What's up? Herky: I was just over-r-r at Br-r-renda's, and she hear-r-rd on the r-r-radio that ther-r-re's a stor-r-rm comin' in! A snowstor-r-rm! Other three: A snowstorm?! (They cheer.) Narrator: Yes, a snowstorm was on its way— (Cut from one smiling plane to another.) —and the young planes were excited. It seemed like a nice snowfall was going to make it this the best Christmas Eve ever. There was only one slight problem... (The view confetti dissolves to an overview of the airport, now snowing, but so badly that there are piles of snow all around.) Narrator: Instead of a nice, light snowfall, what arrived in Tarrytown that Christmas Eve was a big, windy snowstorm. (Cut to the hangar; before it, Snuffy's tree stands covered in snow, only the star and a few lights visible beneath its surface. The three planes taxi partially out to spectate.) Tracy: Oh, this is terrible! Jay Jay: I think I waited too long to spend my Christmas list to Santa Clause— (Close-up of the trio.) —and now with this storm, my list will never get to him. Santa will never know what I wanted. Tracy: What about us? We wanted to stay up all night and meet Santa Clause, and now...I don't think he'll make it to Tarrytown. Snuffy: Look at my poor, poor Christmas tree. (His perspective of the tree, fully drenched in snow.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Now Santa will never see how pretty it was. Savannah: (from o.s.) Well, I do declare! (Back to the trio on the end of this; Savannah has joined.) Savannah: I have never seen anything like this before! Sad children on Christmas Eve?! Why, there ought to be a law against that! Jay Jay: (from o.s.) But Savannah— (Cut to him.) —our Christmas Eve is ruined. Look at all that snow. (All glance at the snowstorm outside.) Savannah: Jay Jay, snow can't ruin a Christmas Eve. Why honey, snow can be a part of what Christmas Eve is all about. Jay Jay: Really? Savannah: (from o.s.) Of course it can. (Cut to her.) When it snows outside, you just hug the one next to ya, to get wonderfully warm and cozy-like. (Jay Jay giggles.) And, you do something nice and cheery, to make yourself feel warm and happy inside. (Overview of the airport, snow still falling down.) Tracy: (from inside) Like what? Savannah: (from inside) Well, like...sing a Christmas carol. (Cut back inside.) Snuffy: Ooh, ooh! Uh, can—can I start the carol this time? Jay Jay: Sure! Go for it, Snuffy! Light, jaunty melody of flute and sleigh bells, tune of "Jingle Bells", medium 4 (D major) Woodwinds/pizzicato strings in once the lyrics begin Snuffy: Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh [Jay Jay: Sounds fun.] O'er the fields we go, laughing all the way [Jay Jay: Ha, ha, ha!] Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Double time feel Jay Jay, Snuffy, Tracy: Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh Final word held as song ends (Smiles spread across all three planes; outside, the snow continues storming down.) Narrator: Yes, it turned out to be a fun night, after all. But the snowstorm didn't stop, and that was causing all kinds of strange problems. One of those problems was happening right at that moment in Brenda Blue's workshop. Brenda had gotten an emergency message for Old Oscar. (Wipe to Brenda's work bench inside; Brenda rushes up, having strapped up to her headset and waist radio. Judging by her tone, she sounds quite overexcited.) Brenda: Oscar, I heard it loud and clear. (Pull back to frame Oscar in front of her; the kids and Savannah have gone.) Brenda: At first, I couldn't believe it, but then he said his name, and... (Calming down) Whoa, listen. I'll patch it in over my radio. (She turns a knob on her radio; static rings out.) Listen for yourself. Male voice: (over radio) This is Santa Clause. (Cut to a surprised Oscar.) I repeat: This is Santa Clause. Um...I must speak to Oscar at Tarrytown Airport. Come in, Oscar. Brenda: Is he really Santa Clause? Oscar: Yup. By golly, I recognize that voice anywhere. Hey there, Santa Clause! It's me, Oscar. Santa: (over radio) Oh, Oscar, my good friend. I need your help! Oscar: Well...what's wrong, old buddy? Santa: (over radio) Well, I have a big problem with one reindeer sick—there's no way I can make all my Christmas deliveries tonight. Oscar: Well, what can we do for ya? Santa: (over radio) I was wondering if you and the planes there in Tarrytown might help me make my Christmas deliveries tonight. Oscar: Why, sure! We could, except for one thing—there's a snowstorm out there, we're all grounded here. Santa: (over radio, laughs) That's no problem at all! (chuckles a little) I'll just call my friend Jack Frost to have that blizzard turned off! (Cut to a smiling Brenda.) I always use that trick on Christmas Eve, so that I can get around with no problem. Oscar: Oh, that's great! Then we can all hit the sky! (His propeller spins as he finishes, and he turns toward the exit; double wipe to a stretch of the night sky.) Narrator: True to his word, Santa arranged for the snowstorm to stop. (Jay Jay, Tracy and Oscar fly forward in a line, with Snuffy and Herky following behind.) Narrator: Then, the planes at Tarrytown Airport took off for the North Pole. This was going to be an exciting adventure, indeed. (After the last two have flown off, cut to all five in formation.) Narrator: The planes flew a long, long way. And finally... Jay Jay: The North Pole! I can't believe we're actually here, Tracy! Tracy: How did you know the way, Oscar? I always thought Santa's home was a secret. Oscar: Well, it is, Tracy. But uh, since I'm his friend, I know how to find it. Look, up ahead! (glances downward) There it is! (Right on cue with the last sentence, the view cuts to his perspective. Clouds part away revealing a small village surrounded by forest, as Aurora Borealis shimmers above. A striped central pole stands in the dead middle, and a trail of sparkles dances overhead before striking the big sphere on top, making it glow like a lit sparkler.) Kids: (from o.s.) Wow! Narrator: Yes, it really was Santa's workshop. This was where Santa made all his toys. (Dissolve to between two of the buildings at ground level, the quintet starts to descend in the distance.) Oscar: Alright, now! Everybody get ready! (Close-up of them on the end of this.) Tracy: (giggles) Ooh, I'm so excited! (All but Snuffy fly out of view.) Snuffy: Wait for me! (He follows them; from here, cut to Santa standing outside a building which happens to be his workshop. He is fully dressed up in his best, and he turns around revealing the special list he's inspecting.) Santa: Well, let's take a look now, and see exactly who's been naughty or nice! (He finishes with a laughter, only to be stopped by Oscar clearing his throat o.s.) Oscar: (from o.s.) Uh...excuse me there? Santa? (Pull back, framing the entire quintet gathered around; Herky is hovering. A big red sack of toys stands next to the jolly figure before them.) Oscar: Uh, old buddy? Santa: Well, who have we here? If it isn't my old friend, Oscar! (Close-up.) How are ya, my boy? Oscar: (from o.s., chuckles) I'm just fine. (Cut to him.) And I brought a few of my friends here to meet you. Santa: (from o.s., under previous) Yes... (Pull back framing the whole group.) Jay Jay: Hi, Mr. Clause. I'm Jay Jay. Tracy: I'm Tracy. Herky: I'm Her-r-rky. Snuffy: And I'm Snuffy. (Santa laughs under the previous, and puts his list in his sack.) Santa: I know who you all are! And you've been very, very good this year. (Cut to Tracy on the start of the next line.) Tracy: We were awfully sorry to hear about your sick reindeer, Santa. But...I-I'm happy to finally meet you. This is what I've wanted more than anything. Herky: Me too, Santa! Santa: Oh...I already knew that, Tracy and Herky. And I'm glad to be giving you what you want for Christmas. And...Jay Jay— (Cut to Jay Jay, he continues o.s.) —I just wanted you to know— (Back to him.) —I did get your wish list. Jay Jay: You did?! That's jet-a-riffic! Santa: But...send it in just a little earlier next time, okay? (He laughs; so does Jay Jay.) Jay Jay: Okay, Santa. Santa: (from o.s., laughs more) A-and Snuffy... Snuffy: Yes, Santa? Santa: (from o.s.) I saw that— (Back to him.) —beautiful Christmas tree that you picked out. You did a very nice job. (Back to Snuffy on the end of this.) Snuffy: (chuckles) Gosh, thanks. Santa: (from o.s.) No. (Cut to him.) Thank you! Thank you all for being very special helpers tonight— (Pull back to frame the others.) —and helping me get these presents delivered. Now, are ya ready? Kids: Ready! (He laughs happily, and everyone exits as he waves.) Santa: Merry Christmas! (Laughs more) Lively holiday melody with sleigh bells/pizzicato strings/woodwinds/woodblock, brisk 4 (A major) Guiro sneaks in once the lyrics begin (Double wipe to a diagonal long shot of Jay Jay and Tracy flying through the night sky; these two have decided to take their own route together while making their deliveries for Santa. They float swiftly through the sky until they come forward.) Tracy: Christmas is my very favorite day [Jay Jay: Mine, too!] Jay Jay: But I never thought we'd celebrate this way '' Synth in'' Tracy: They say that it's better to give than to receive Jay Jay: I guess we'll find that out this Christmas Eve Majestic feel (They do a loop in unison.) Jay Jay, Tracy: Because we're Santa's little helpers, spreading Christmas cheer Jay Jay: (spoken) I'm Jay Jay Tracy: (spoken) I'm Tracy Jay Jay, Tracy: (spoken, shaking heads) We're jet planes, not reindeer Jay Jay: We've been asked to do a task Tracy: And we will get it done (They loop again.) Jay Jay, Tracy: We're Santa's little helpers, Merry Christmas, everyone (Jay Jay giggles, and the two jet planes swoop out of frame; dissolve to another stretch as they lower into view, switching places.) Jay Jay, Tracy: We're Santa's little helpers, with packages of toys Tracy: Hand-selected specially for all the girls and boys Jay Jay: While they enjoy a silent night, our work has just begun Jay Jay, Tracy: We're Santa's little helpers, Merry Christmas, everyone We're Santa's little helpers, Merry Christmas, everyone (They spin themselves in a barrel roll slowly.) We're Santa's little helpers, Merry Christmas, everyone (They straighten themselves as they hold the last word, and Jay Jay giggles.) Jay Jay: Merry Christmas, Tracy. Tracy: (giggles) You too, Jay Jay. Song ends (They rise out of view; dissolve to the main hangar back at the airport as the kids line up in front of the entrance. In front of them is Snuffy's tree, now with a myriad of presents surrounding it. In additon, some snow has cleared up, the tree looking as perfect as ever.) Narrator: After a long night of deliveries, the planes returned home to Tarrytown Airport. They were tired, but very, very happy. (After Herky has landed, the camera widens to fully frame the present surrounded tree; the kids stare on, unable to believe their eyes.) Snuffy: Wowwee!!! We got presents, too! Jay Jay: Yikes! I was so busy having fun delivering presents, that I forgot all about getting one myself! Tracy: I guess it was more fun giving Santa our help, then getting presents from him, huh? (They found this out as said in their delivery song just earlier.) Jay Jay: You know? It really was. I'm never gonna worry about my Christmas wish list again. Just being Santa's helper was the best present I could've ever gotten. Herky: Yeah! And we got to meet Santa Clause, for-r-r r-r-real! Snuffy: And, he liked my Christmas tree. Tracy: I think we all did pretty well this Christmas, and we haven't even opened our presents yet. Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Yeah. (Pull back to frame him.) Um...there's just one thing, though. Tracy: What, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: If we planes delivered all the presents to Tarrytown, then who delivered our presents? Revvin' Evan: (from o.s.) Whoa-ho-ho-ho-ho! (This gets his attention; overview of the airport. Evan is floating before them, attached to a balloon.) Evan: Merry Christmas, guys! (Close-up.) Looks like I got those gifts to ya just in time. Other four: Revvin' Evan?! Evan: Boy, it sure was fun helping Santa Clause. But, uh...there's only one teeny-tiny, eensy-weensy little problem... Jay Jay: What? Evan: You gotta get me down from here! (He swerves around.) Whoaaaaa, hey! (He continues swerving as the kids watch on, practically amused by this.) Narrator: Well, they did manage to get Revvin' Evan down. (Cut from one amused aircraft to another.) Then, they had the best Christmas Day ever, full of fun, friendship and giving. (Overview of the airport; Evan has gone.) It was a Christmas they'd never, ever forget. (The image freezes on the end of this, then recedes from the camera showing it was captured in photograph for a postcard, framed against a pink-tinted background of Snuffy's tree drenched in the snowstorm from the start. The star on top glows brightly before the view fades to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts